Sara's Obsession
by fullmoonrisin
Summary: Sara's got an obsession. Greg is the cause...and the solution. Read and find out what it is. Sandle. Follows Hanging By A Moment in the Finding Sara series.


CSI is not mine; I just enjoy toying with the characters. This stemmed from some of my own thoughts that I wrote down today and it's largely the same thing with a Sandle story woven into it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Remember: Reviews are love! BTW, I've yet to think of a name for this series so if anyone has any ideas: I'm open.

----------------- Obsessions -----------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle walked softly up the steps to Greg Sanders' apartment door…number 432. She had memorized the beaten path an eternity ago it seemed, but the past two and a half weeks found her walking it much more frequently since their encounter in the locker room. She smiled fondly at the memory…

_"So, if I ask you out again, does this mean you'll say yes?" _

_She turned to find Greg bearing a cheeky grin on his face just before they reached the door._

_"If I'm not mistaken, I already have, Greggo." She had smirked, capturing his lips intimately._

_Just before they left, they heard the sounds of Catherine's laughs, coupled with Nick's defeated groans and Warrick's triumphant displays of machismo echoing in the near distance of the lab's corridors._

Sara was still beaming at the memory as she arrived at his door, but then she stopped herself abruptly. _What's_ _that sound?_

Placing a curious ear to the door she found it to be the rock that was so typical of Greg Sanders.

She shook her head with a small smile as she let herself in. _He's gonna go deaf someday, I swear._

Overtime, Sara had learned to brace herself before entering Greg's apartment and this time was no exception. She stood, gripping the door handle for a moment before opening it. The sounds of Offspring immediately hit her on full blast. Most people would consider this type of music at full volume an aural assault of painful magnitudes. To Sara however, it was almost therapeutic. She understood Greg's affinity for it.

She began to move about the messy apartment in search of him. "Greg." She shouted, hoping to be heard above the music. She stopped outside the bathroom door and heard the shower running. "Greg, I'm out here." She called, doubting he had heard her.

She resigned herself to enjoying the assortments of rock music that blared through the speakers. Goosebumps raised on her arms as 'Want You Bad' got to its solo. In recent weeks, Sara had acquired a deep obsession with guitars.

_I guess I've got Greggo to thank for that. _She thought as she stood up off of his couch and wandered to the doorjamb of his spare bedroom. He had converted it into a music room and it contained his vast CD collection as well as the bass guitar that only she knew he played. She loved to stand there and admire the beautiful instrument. She loved to admire all guitars from the polished wood finish of acoustic guitars and many Fender electrics, to the shiny neon blue of Greg's prized bass. She really had come to live and breathe rock and roll.

Her thoughts wandered again as she thought about how she rarely listened to anything besides rock anymore. She'd even been called on it at work on more than one occasion. The growl of the electric and bass guitars had become something of a symphony to her ears. The electrifying energy of the power chords seemed to flow through her very being from her head to her toes. It gave her the feeling of being alive.

By now Sara had moved into the room and was now holding the bass guitar gently in her delicate hands. That was another thing, she thought. She could feel the raw power of the instrument in her hands as she held it. She couldn't even play a single chord and it made her feel powerful.

"Hey." Greg smiled at Sara from the doorway.

"Oh! Hey, Greg." She placed the instrument down hastily, embarrassed at being caught.

"No. That's okay. Here, let me show you something." He moved into the room, placing the guitar back into Sara's hands. He then moved behind her and plugged it into the amplifier before placing his hands over hers.

"Here. Move this finger her…good now this one down. Leave the ring finger where it is and move the pinkie up a little bit." Greg instructed her, moving her fingers into the correct positions.

"Now pluck." He smiled

She did so and the amplifier emitted a low growl.

"What did I play?" Sara asked him with an eagerness that made her resemble a first grader. He laughed.

"That was a D chord, love." He moved her hands so that hers were on top of his. He kissed her shortly before he began to play the first chords. Sara immediately recognized the song as Hanging By A Moment.

Oh, good God! This was too much. She thought as he finished the first half. Even her blood seemed to pulse through her veins in time to the strong bass rhythms.

"You know I really should teach you to play." Greg smiled lovingly at her as he set his guitar down "But now, we have work in half an hour."

Sara scowled at him playfully. She really didn't want to leave the atmosphere of his apartment for dead bodies but she loved her job, just like she loved him.

"I'll hold you to that." She whispered seductively, dragging a finger down his sculpted torso before she brought her lips to his.

If love was a disease then he was her medicine. If he was her medicine then an obsession with rock & roll and guitars must be the side effect.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. It's short I know, but I like it! By the way it takes place a few days after Grave Danger. As always, reviews are love!


End file.
